The most commonly used method to mix concrete is to pour dry concrete mixture into a wheelbarrow or the like, and add small amounts of water until the desired consistency is reached.
It is well known that this method has a number of drawbacks. Firstly, it is necessary to lift the bag of concrete mixture of above the height of the wheelbarrow in order to dump the concrete mixture into the wheelbarrow. Further, the wheelbarrow becomes covered in moist, yet drying, concrete and is very difficult to clean. The method also requires a shovel to mix the water into the concrete mixture. Further, the actual mixing with a shovel is physically demanding and also causes the shovel to become covered in moist, yet drying, concrete.
One such device assists with the mixing of concrete, and the like, in a wheelbarrow. U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,328 issued Jun. 15, 2004 to Killen, discloses a Wheelbarrow with Mixing Assembly, wherein a wheelbarrow has a base assembly and an open hopper mounted on the base assembly. A motor turns a mixing blade positioned within the hopper. A shaft extends from the motor to the mixing blade. This apparatus is not suitable for mixing anything other than concrete and the like.
It is also well known to keep compostable materials in composters. Such composters typically comprise plastic containers with airflow vents. In order to assist the composting process, it is necessary to frequently mix the compost in such compost containers, perhaps as often as every couple of days in order to maximize the decomposition of the material in the compost.
Such mixing of compost is time-consuming and also is difficult if the composter is relatively full. Further, it is necessary to re-distribute the compost at the bottom of the composter, which is often quite difficult.
One such apparatus that tries to make the mixing of compost easier is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,754 issued May 17, 1994 to Bryan-Brown and entitled Composting Apparatus and System. A second embodiment of this invention comprises a high strength fabric suspended on a tubular steel frame. The top layer of the fabric is perforated to allow the control passage of pressurized air therethrough, and forms an upper half of an inflatable cylinder. The outer layer of the fabric is impervious and forms a lower half of the inflatable cylinder. Pressurized air is forced in the inflatable cylinder, between the top and bottom layers, so as to inflate the high strength fabric cylinder. Upon inflation, the top layer raises compost piled thereon, thereby mixing the compost. Further, air passes through the perforated upper layer of fabric to aerate the compost. When the cylinder is deflated, further mixing of the compost takes place. The compost is retained in place by sloping walls that are each attached to the frame by a hinge. The sloping walls are folded down to remove the compost.
This unit has a significant disadvantage in that it requires a source of pressurized air in order to operate. Further, this apparatus cannot be used for mixing concrete and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mixer that mixes concrete.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mixer that mixes concrete, wherein it is not necessary to lift the bag of concrete mixture two or three feet in order to dump the concrete mixture into the mixer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mixer that mixes concrete, wherein the mixer is easy to clean.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mixer that mixes concrete, wherein a shovel is not required to mix the water into the concrete mixture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mixer that mixes concrete, wherein the mixing of the concrete is not physically demanding.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mixer that mixes compost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mixer that mixes compost, wherein the proper mixing of the compost is not overly time consuming.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mixer that mixes compost, wherein the proper mixing of the compost is not difficult even if the composter is relatively full.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable mixer that mixes compost, wherein all of the compost in the container is mixed fully and properly.